


Stuck in my Head

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Agender Crona, Crona lives alone, Gender-neutral solo, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Modern AU, Modern Era, Other, Short & Sweet, Someting New, Sweet/Hot, just a bit different, still the original soul eater setup, they/them pronouns for Crona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: Crona takes care of themselves in the shower (takes place after "Our Tale")
Relationships: Crona & Death the Kid, Crona/Death the Kid, CronaKid, CronaxKid, KidCrona, KidxCrona, Kirona
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Stuck in my Head

**Author's Note:**

> a friend requested Crona's half of this fic so here it is

Crona couldn't decipher what just happened. They kissed Kid, as a way to shut him up.   
They couldn't decide if it was a mistake or a good choice. Let's see the 2 options.

It was a good choice. Oh, we can say, the best one. Kid kissed them back, which felt amazing and when they returned to their senses, it was nighttime already. That means they kissed through the whole afternoon, which was a lot of time. Minutes, hours, and Crona didn't mind. It felt unbelievably amazing, to have the love of their life kissing them on hours end. It was very good, pleasant. 

So then, why was it a mistake?

Crona was turned on like they've never been before. They literally felt like a Dove, who was just about to mate. Feathers puffed up and making that cooing sound, except Crona was panting and whimpering. The clothes they wore felt too tight on their delicate skin which was now burning with passion so intense nothing can put it out. Like a wildfire, spreading through a dry forest, destroying everything in it's wake. Ragnarok interrupted the hot thoughts Crona just couldn't stop having.

"You deaf? I said if you don't try to cool yourself off, you're going to boil me alive, you hear me? I won't become a soup Crona!" -he pestered, angry and annoyed. Crona only nodded, as they made their was to the bathroom on wobbly and unsure legs. Taking off their clothes, they finally managed to step in the shower and let the water splash them for a while before making any movement. The lukewarm water did help Crona feel better, but it wasn't enough. Flushing a tomato red color, they decided they might just try to relieve themselves. Crona felt deeply ashamed, even though it was completely healthy and natural. Sighing deeply, they closed those bright pink irises and let their mind wander back to the scene it actually never left. Kid. All they had in mind was their Raven, their sweet, sweet Raven kissing them, pulling them in his lap and feeling them all around. Hands on thighs, on butts and waists. Crona moaned, their hands already wandering south, pleasuring themselves. 

Then the most sinful image came to their mind.  
Them, under Kid, begging and arching into his touch. Their Raven smiling at them, while pleasing them. "My, my, you're so sensitve. So eager, leaning into my touvh and begging for more. You might aswell just get a reward for being a good little birdie and behaving so well for me."

That's all it took for poor Crona's already oversensitive and overheated body. They came with a moan, just as sinful as their imagination and collapsed on the tile of their shower. Shaking from overstimulation, they stretched a little, trying to get the feeling back into their legs. When they felt better, they cleaned themselves properly, and got out. For a while, they just stared at themselves in the mirror, still ashamed of the actions in the shower, even though Crona actually deserved some fun-time.

"You nasty. Bad little bird." -they said to their reflection, but burst out in laughter. "Oh Lord, what did I do..~" -chuckling, they left the bathroom. Putting on comfortable pajamas, Crona laid in bed with the sweetest smile on their angelic face. They couldn't wait for their first proper date with Kid. 

Until then, it was time to get a well-deserved slumber.


End file.
